Lesa Alphabet
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: They couldn't help but be with each other; they were like the sun and the moon. LeaXIsa. Boy love, don't like don't read.
1. Short note

**Yeah, so this is gonna be the Lesa alphabet otherwise known as LeaXIsa. Me and Hikari-sama came up with the title. :D We both like it, too. Anyway, I hope that for those of you who haven't heard of this pairing, will get to know and love it.** **I will also soon do a Seiner Alphabet as well once I am probably done with this. I don't own KH. But I do own this story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Read and Review, please.**


	2. A is for Aishiteru

Ch.1-A is for Aishiteru

**All right, this is the first chapter for the Lesa alphabet, A.K.A. LeaXIsa. Anywhoo, I don't own KH and I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the Organization XIII alphabet. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Is it as easy as that? Just saying "I love you, Lea"?

* * *

Isa watched as his red-head friend chased after an insanely giggling Kairi while a bored Ienzo sat on a nearby wall reading a book as usual.

"Slow down you little speed demon!" Lea laughed as he tried to catch the happy girl. "I can't touch you if you go faster than me!"

"Try and catch me, Lea-nii-san!" Kairi giggled as she hid behind a pole.

Lea stopped and smirked as he got an idea before he went down on all fours and slowly stalked closer to the girl's hiding spot.

"Fe fi for fum. I smell a little Kairi hiding behind this…pole!"

The red-head leaped behind the pole only to be confused when he saw no one.

"Up here!"

Lea looked up to see Kairi sitting on a roof, kicking her legs back and forth. The red-head pouted, but refused to be beaten by a nine-year-old.

Isa chuckled softly as Lea tried to climb the pole only to slide down since he had no traction. Isa walked toward where Ienzo was and sat beside him, still watching Lea continued trying to climb the pole in an attempt to reach Kairi while the girl laughed at his hilarious attempts.

"You like him, Isa."

Isa started slightly before he glanced at Ienzo.

"Tell him how you feel." Ienzo continued, not looking up from his book. "Because some day, you're going to regret not telling him."

"H-how…" Isa blushed faintly as he wondered whether his emotions were really that obvious. "How do you…"

"Because…." Ienzo said as he closed his book.

"Hey, Zo-Zo!"

"Maybe I know how you feel."

Isa looked toward the blonde standing a few feet away, waving ecstatically, as Ienzo began to walk toward him.

"See you later, Isa." Ienzo said without looking back at the blue-haired boy. "Hello, Myde."

"Come on, we're going to the ocean today!" The blonde grabbed Ienzo's hand and began to drag him away.

"Didn't we go there yesterday?"

"Well, yeah! But this time I'm bringing my Sitar so I can play a song for you!"

Isa watched the two go before he looked toward Lea, who had apparently given up on climbing the pole while a triumphant Kairi stared down at him.

_Is it really that easy? _Isa wondered. _Just saying 'I love you, Lea'?_

"Fine you win, Kairi!" Lea whined as he laid on his back. "You can come down now."

Kairi stared at Lea suspiciously, as if suspecting a trick, before she easily jumped from the roof and landed on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna try and tag you." Lea said as the girl warily came closer to him.

Once he was sure she was within striking range, he jumped at her with a cry, but Kairi skipped out for the way and ran off, laughing happily.

Lea sighed as he laid on his back again while Isa walked toward him and crouched down, staring at him.

"You're an idiot, Lea."

"When have I not heard that before?" Lea asked, smirking at the upside-down Isa.

_**Tell him how you feel.**_

_It can't really be that easy. _Isa thought as he reached out a hand to smooth Lea's messy hair. _How do I even know if he feel the same?_

"Is something wrong, Isa?" Lea questioned as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Lea, do you like someone?"

"Well, yeah, sure." Lea answered without hesitation. "Why?"

"Do you….love that person?"

"Like, family love or…more than friends love?"

"Second choice."

"Yeah. I love him very much."

Isa decided to take his chances and crouched down on his hands and knees before giving Lea a sloppy, upside-down kiss.

"I love you, Lea."

Lea chuckled as he smiled at his 'friend'.

"Took ya long enough. Aishiteru to you, too, Isa."

Kairi watched as the two twelve-year-olds once again kissed before she giggled quietly to herself and skipped off to tell Braig, Dilan, and whoever else she could find what she had just witnessed.

_Aishiteru….Lea…_

* * *

**I bet you could tell that Aishiteru means "I love you" and Nii-san means "Older brother". No, Lea and Kairi are not related, she just calls everyone that. And did I sneak in a little IenzoXMyde action? Hell yeah I did! Because they're so cute. :3**

**Wow, so far this is my favorite chapter. :3 And it's only the first one. :D Next chapter is Bother. R and R, please. XD**


	3. B is for Bother

Ch.2-B is for Bother

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Lea is pestering Isa. "Give me a kiss, Isa!"

* * *

Isa liked to consider himself a patient person; he had to be when he had his excited, always bouncy boyfriend. But of course, he had a tipping point.

Ienzo seemed to be infinitely patient and Myde was like Lea, but two times more hyper; even Isa couldn't stand being around the blond for more than a minute.

But Isa was with Lea, not Myde.

It was difficult to be patient when Lea followed after you like a lost puppy, begging for you to hold hands or to have a kiss.

"Come on, Isa…!"

Isa sighed in annoyance, but ignored the red-head as he continued on his way, not daring to look back at Lea who he was sure was doing the puppy dog stare as he tired to look adorable and un-hate worthy as possible in an attempt to get what he wanted.

"Isa, you promised!"

"I did no such thing." Isa tried to keep up his pace so he could get to his house and away from the psycho stalking him.

Lea was beginning to get annoyed that his boyfriend was ignoring him so he jumped at Isa, grabbing him around the waist, and dragged him to the ground.

"What the hell, Lea!" Isa glared at the red-head, who merely grinned innocently at him. "Let me go!"

"Not until you give me a kiss, Isa!" Lea pouted at the blue-haired boy his grip tightening so he couldn't wiggle free.

"If I give you on will you stop bothering me?"

"Sure!"

"Fine. Let me go and you'll get your dumb kiss."

Lea watched Isa warily before he released him and sat back on his legs as he waited for Isa to kiss him.

_I'm such a wuss._ Isa thought, rolling his yes as he leaned forward to give Lea a quick, chaste kiss.

"There, you got your stupid kiss." Isa said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Now go home."

Lea watched as Isa continued toward his house before he sighed once Isa's front door had closed.

Lea liked Isa's kisses because they tasted like the moon (If the moon had a taste, it'd taste like Isa).

It was worth bothering his boyfriend to no ends for one.

* * *

**Lea is so weird. :3 I wonder if the moon has a taste... *Thoughtful* Interesting...anyway, next chapter is Camouflage. Read and Review, please. :D**


	4. C is for Camouflage

Ch.3-C is for Camouflage

**All righty, then. Here's the next chapter. :D I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Lea stealthily stalks Isa. At least he thinks so.

* * *

Isa sat on a bench, reading a book, thinking how quiet it was without Lea with him (He didn't know where his red-headed friend was and he frankly didn't care). Isa glanced up when he heard a rustling sound and looked behind him to see a small bush sitting a few feet away.

_Was that there a few minutes ago? _Isa wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

When the bush didn't move, Isa decided that maybe it had been there as he stood up and began to walk toward the library so he could return his book and grab a new one.

There was another rustle and Isa glanced behind him as he stopped at the top of the small ramp he had walked up.

The bush innocently sat at the end of the ramp.

At first, Isa thought maybe it was his imagination, but when he saw small lines of red poking up from the bush he thought otherwise.

Deciding to play along, Isa headed toward a nearby bench and sat down while the bush sidled behind him.

Isa opened his book, acting like he was reading, as he waited.

A few seconds later, he ducked down as someone jumped at him.

Lea grunted as he landed on his stomach before he looked at Isa.

"You're not supposed to duck." He whined as he turned around and sat down.

"You're not very good at hiding." Isa said as he crouched in front of his friend.

"But I was perfectly hidden!" Lea protested. "And I didn't make a sound!"

"It's your hair." Isa flicked his friend's red hair. "Your hair is not good camouflage."

* * *

**Lea's hair is NOT good camouflage. :3 And that is why Isa noticed it was him. Next chapter is Detest. :D Read and Review, please.**


	5. D is for Detest

Ch.4-D is for Detest

**I sorta had fun with this chapter. Hope it's okay. I don't own KH. Read and review, please. :D**

* * *

T

General/romance

Sum: Lea really hated the blue-haired kid.

* * *

He had only been at school for a few hours, but Lea already hated this new blue-haired kid called Isa Moon.

Isa was almost as smart as Ienzo (but that didn't bother Lea since he was used to Ienzo). He was already teacher's pet and many of the girls admired him for his polite, almost chivalrous, attitude.

But that still wasn't what bothered Lea.

It was the fact that Isa so blatantly sat next to Lea or asked to be his partner in projects even though it was obvious that the blue-haired teen knew that Lea didn't like him.

Lea played along for a while but after a few weeks, he was beginning to get tired of the 'game' and decided to confront Isa about why it seemed like he was trying to suck up to him.

* * *

"Yo, blue boy!"

Isa, who had been heading toward his next class, stopped and lanced behind him to see Lea stalking toward him.

"Lea, what do you-"

Before Isa could finish, Lea pushed him against a nearby wall and held him there as he glared at him.

"You know I hate you so why do you keep tying to sidle up to me?"

"I have heard rumors that you do not like me." Isa replied. "But I do not really think that you detest me."

"Oh, really? Do you think I want to be friends with you? No, I don't. I don't even want to be near you so stop trying to get me to like you."

Isa stared at Lea calmly.

"You think I am trying to do that? Well, if that's it, you're even more dense than I thought."

"What?" Lea leaned closer to Isa with a growl. "Are you calling me dumb?"

"Not at all."

"Then what are you getting at?"

"That I don't hate you." Isa smiled a little. "Quite the opposite actually. I really like you, Lea."

"Stop saying that. You know what? I really-"

The red-head was cut off when Isa placed his lips on Lea's.

"I still like you, Lea." Isa responded before he walked away with Lea staring after him.

Lea soon came to his senses and glared after the blue-haired teen.

"I still hate you!"

* * *

**And we soon know that that hate turns into love! :3 Like with Seiner. You can just feel the sexual tension between them. Next chapter is Ego. Read and Review, please. :D**


	6. E is for Ego

Ch.5-E is for Ego

**I had very much fun with this. :D I don't own KH. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Lea has a big ego. At least, Isa thinks so.

* * *

Lea was an egotistical person. He loved to brag about himself whether it was about something small (like getting an A on a test which didn't impress Isa much as he was a straight A student while Lea was a straight D) or something big (Like climbing a tree to get a cat down. Not that doing that was a big feat). Lea thought about nobody else but himself.

At least, that's what Isa thought.

Until Lea proved him wrong.

* * *

Isa carried a large stack of books toward the laboratory carefully, trying not to drop any. He had not only books for himself but some for Ienzo who had been to busy to get them himself. The stack went above Isa's head, so the boy was having trouble seeing, but he looked around the books occasionally to get his bearings.

"Hey, look at this!" A voice laughed. "It's a blind eye bookworm!"

_Ignore them. _Isa thought, recognizing the voice as the local bully Ian who was never too far from his cohort Drake. _Continue on your way, Isa. Don't stop._

"Where ya goin'? !" Ian's voice yelled. "On your way to see your little emo friend?"

That made Isa stop.

"Is his little water boy with him too?"

"He's not emo." Isa growled as he calmly set his stack of books down and faced the two bullies who stood a few feet away. "He is antisocial. And Ienzo's friend is called Myde."

"Hey, look, we got the wolf boy to speak!" Drake laughed as he stood in front of Isa with a smirk while Ian looked at the books.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" Ian asked. "Who the hell reads this?"

"That's Ienzo's." Isa took the book from Ian and replaced it on the stack. "I suggest you leave them alone."

"Oh, so big man thinks he can talk back to me, huh?" Ian grabbed Isa's arm and pushed him toward Drake, who held both of Isa's arms. "I think you need to learn your place."

As Ian raised his left arm to strike, Isa closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. When it didn't, he slowly opened his eyes to see Lea standing between him and Ian, gripping the bully's hand.

"I leave you for five minutes and you get yourself into a fight." Lea glanced at Isa with a smile. "I just can't leave you alone, can I?"

"Now you got your friends to fight your battles?" Ian asked, as he yanked his hand back. "Two can play at that game. Drake!"

"Yeah!" Drake pushed Isa to the side and he and Ian ganged up on Lea, who smirked.

Lea may have been outmatched in terms of height and power, but his wit and speed made up for that fact and he soon sent the two bullies home with their tails between their legs.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Lea yelled after the two before he walked up to Isa and sat down in front of him.

After a few seconds, he flicked his friend in the forehead. "Idiot."

Isa stared at his friend for a while before he smiled.

"And here I thought you only cared about yourself."

"I don't have that big of an ego." Lea pouted as he looked away form Isa, crossing his arms over his chest.

Isa chuckled.

"Of course you don't."

* * *

**This was fun. I love the two bullies even though they're mean to Isa-chan. They sorta remind me of Seifer and his gang. :3 Next chapter is Frisbee. Read and Review, please. :D**


	7. F is for Frisbee

Ch.6-F is for Frisbee

**Well, I can say I had fun with this chapter. But then again, I am having fun every chapter. :D I don't own KH. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: They became friends over a frisbee mishap.

* * *

Lea loved his frisbees. He had gotten them as a birthday present from his grandma last year. He took good care of them and made sure he didn't get them stuck on a roof; if he did, he'd do everything to get them down. Lea had taught himself a few tricks with the frisbees and he practiced them everyday because he wanted to show them to his friend Myde.

But who knew that practicing with your frisbees one day could bring two strangers together as friends?

* * *

Lea was practicing with his frisbees as usual, carefully juggling them and trying to see how high he could go without dropping them.

"And now for the finale…" Lea muttered to himself as he tossed up the frisbee he held in his right hand and closed his eyes as he waited for it to come down.

A few seconds later, Lea opened his eyes and looked around for his frisbee as he wondered if maybe he had thrown it too hard, and soon spotted it a few feet away.

Falling toward a boy with blue hair.

"Hey, look out!"

The blue-haired boy stopped, looking at Lea, and the frisbee hit him square in the center of the head.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lea asked as he trotted toward the boy who was sitting on the ground with both hands over his wounded area.

"Yeah, I think so." The boy rubbed his head, wincing slightly. "It hurts though."

"Are you bleeding?"

The boy looked at his hand. "No."

Lea sighed in relief as he crouched down.

"Good. Sorry about that. Guess I threw it a bit too high. I'm Lea by the way."

"Isa." The boy handed Lea his frisbee.

"Thanks." Lea smiled as he took back his frisbee. "Hey, do you want to get some sea-salt ice cream? You know, as sorry for hitting you with my frisbee?"

Isa gave a small smile. "I'd like that….Lea."

* * *

**And...thus, a beautiful friendship was born. :3 Next chapter is Glasses. Read and Review, please.**


	8. G is for Glasses

Ch.7-G is for Glasses

**Hope ya enjoy this one. :3 I don't own KH. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Isa has reading glasses and Lea is surprised.

* * *

Lea had never thought that Isa would be one to wear glasses; he thought maybe the blue-haired boy would look weird with glasses since he had none. Well, at least, Lea thought his friend didn't wear glasses.

* * *

Lea and Isa were at Isa's house, quietly studying across from each other at the kitchen table. Lea was struggling with a math problem while Isa seemed fine with his science homework.

Lea glanced up when he heard a small click like something opening and saw a pair of glasses on Isa's nose.

Isa looked up when he sensed Lea's stare and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"You have glasses."

"They're reading glasses." Isa corrected as he slipped his glasses off. "I can't read without them or everything's blurry."

"But you've never had them at school." Lea said as he took the blue-haired boy's glasses and inspected them.

"I've had contacts." Isa explained as he watched Lea try on his glasses. "But I couldn't find them so I had to settle on my glasses."

"How do I look?" Lea smiled, smartly pushing up the glasses.

Isa shook his head with a chuckle as he leaned across the table and took his glasses back. "No. You look better without them."

"I thought you wouldn't look good with glasses." Lea said, leaning closer to Isa so that they were close together as Isa put his glasses back on. "But I've changed my mind…."

Isa raised an eyebrow slightly as the red-head leaned even closer to him before gently placing his lips against the bluenette's.

"I think you look really cute with glasses."

* * *

**With this chapter I hope I start an Isa-in-glasses revolution. :D 'Cause he looks so dern cute in them! XD Next chapter is Hide. Read and Review, please.**


	9. H is for Hide

Ch.8-H is for Hide

**Well, I think I just broke the fluff scale. :/ I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Friendship

Sum: Lea hides in a closet during a thunderstorm and Isa protects him.

* * *

Lea and Isa were walking home from school one day, talking about what they had done that day and what homework they had.

There was a low rumble in the distance and Lea stopped.

"Did you hear that?" He asked as he looked around.

"Hear what?"

"Was that thunder?"

Isa glanced around as he stopped as well and another round of thunder was heard.

"Yeah, its thunder. Looks like it might rain soon. We should get home…" Isa glanced beside him only to see that Lea was gone. Confused, Isa looked around before he decided to head to Lea's house, wondering why the red-head had left so fast.

* * *

"Lea?" Isa asked as he entered his friend's house and began searching for Lea. "Lea, are you here?"

There was a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning as the storm outside escalated and the closet that Isa had just passed made a whimper.

Isa stopped and looked toward the closet before he opened the door and spotted his friend huddled in the corner.

"Lea…?" He questioned, concerned for his normally fearless friend.

Lea shook his head, refusing to remove his hands from his ears as he trembled.

Isa knew that Lea could still hear the storm outside, so he crouched down as he turned on his iPod and pulled his friend's hands down as he put his headphones over Lea's ears instead with loud classical music playing so it drowned out the storm.

"You're afraid of a storm?" Isa asked as he sat next to his friend.

Lea shook his head.

"Not the thunderstorm; it's the thunder."

"That's a weird phobia."

Lea glared at Isa slightly before he looked away.

"Then why'd you come?"

"Never knew you were scared of thunder." Isa shrugged. "I was concerned."

"You can go now. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I want to. I'll stay here with you until the storm passes."

Lea remained quiet for a while before he slowly scooted closer to Isa and leaned his head against his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Isa glanced down at his friend before he smiled a little and closed his eyes as he also decided to take a nap as they continued to hide in a closet until the storm passed.

* * *

**Yeah, Isa's just one of those people who like classical music. Like Ienzo. :D Next chapter is Ice cream. Read and Review, please. XD**


	10. I is for Ice cream

Ch.9-I is for Ice cream

**Well, it is Senior Skip day at my school. :3 Bad thing is, I gots a fever. D: Hate it. Anyway, since I'm home all day, I decided to update today. :D**

**Also hope you look forward to this new story I might start soon with the children of the Orgy. Anyone want to know what it is, just PM me. XD**

**I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :3 'Cause they make me feel better.**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Lea licks some ice cream off Isa's face.

* * *

Lea and Isa quietly ate their ice cream, like they usually did, every sunset on the roof of the laboratory.

Lea licked his lips as he glanced at Isa before he laughed, surprising the bluenette, who looked at Lea.

"What is it?"

"You have ice cream right…here." The red-head licked the side of his lip, close to his cheek.

"Really?" Isa asked in surprise and was just about to wipe away the ice cream when Lea stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Hold on." Lea said as he leaned closer to Isa. "Let me get it."

Isa was a little suspicious about what Lea was going to do and only pulled back slightly when the red-head leaned even closer to him, closing his eyes when Lea lightly licked off the small piece off ice cream on the bluenette's face.

Lea grinned as he pulled back.

"Hey, you taste like ice cream."

* * *

**Wow, this was short. :/ Oh well. Like people say, the shorter the better it is. :D Next chapter is Jester. Read and Review, please.**


	11. J is for Jester

Ch.10-J is for Jester

**Just beware the power of books, all right? I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Lea plays a prank on Ienzo while Isa watches.

* * *

"You seriously understand that he will murder you." Isa said as he watched Lea place a bucket filled with water on the top of a partially closed door.

"Nonsense! He loves water!" Lea laughed as he hopped down from the stool he stood on and pulled it to the side.

"Only when Myde is involved. Otherwise, he-"

"Just come on!" Lea grabbed Isa's arm and dragged him behind a nearby bush before crouching down. "Hey, Zo! Come out here for a second!"

"This is not a good time to be a jokester, Lea." Isa sighed as they watched Ienzo walk out of the lab only to have the bucket of water fall on his head.

Lea snickered, trying his best to remain quiet as Ienzo pulled the bucket off and stared at it in mild confusion.

"I am not watching the train wreck that's about to happen." Isa said as he stood up and walked out from behind the bush.

Ienzo instantly looked at Isa, but the bluenette shook his head, pointed at the bush, and continued on his way.

"Hey, where ya going?" Lea hopped up and stared after his friend.

"I'd be more concerned about Ienzo." Isa replied, not stopping or looking back.

Lea blinked before he glanced behind him to see a murderous Ienzo.

"You think dumping water on me is funny?" Ienzo growled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

The small boy growled and Lea grinned.

"Later."

"Get back here, Lea!" Ienzo yelled as he chased after the red-head. "I'll teach you to be a jester!"

"I think it's called a jokester!" Lea said before he ducked as a book was thrown at him. "Save me, Isa!"

* * *

**I told you to beware the power of books. Next chapter is Know-it-all. XD Read and Review, please.**


	12. K is for Knowitall

Ch.11-K is for Know-it-all

**Yeah, you think Axel came up with that 'why the sun sets red' thing? Yeah, you guys keeping thinking that as you read this. I don't own KH. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Friendship

Sum: Isa decides to be a know-it-all

* * *

Lea and Isa sat on the top of the laboratory as usual, eating a stick of sea-salt ice cream as they watched the sunset.

"Hey, Lea."

Lea looked at Isa. "Yeah?"

"I bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

Lea looked back at the setting sun, licking his ice cream thoughtfully, before he said, "Because it's a big ball of fire?"

"No." Isa shook his head with a chuckle. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors and out of all those colors red is the one that travels the farthest."

Lea stared at the sun before he lightly pushed Isa.

"Like I asked, know-it-all."

The bluenette smiled a little with a soft chuckle.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure Isa said it to Lea and then Axel said it to Roxas just to try and keep a memory of the past. :) Anyway, next chapter is Longing. Read and Review, please. :D**


	13. L is for Longing

Ch.12- L is for Longing

**Yay, one more chapter from being halfway finished! :D XD Anyway, I don't own KH. Read and Review, please.**

**Ah forget it. I can't put a bar at the end of this stupid thing. -.- Whatever. Anyway, onward to read the story.  
**

* * *

T

General/angst

Sum: Can we ever go back to what we were…Lea?

* * *

Saix watched Axel talk with Roxas, holding the blonde close to him while putting his face against the blonde's hair.

The blue-haired Nobody knew that he wasn't supposed to feel, but when he saw those two together he felt a pang of…jealousy? No, he didn't care who Axel was with. Loneliness? He was with Xemnas.

Saix couldn't place the feeling but it was familiar.

Axel glanced at Saix to see the seventh member watching him and Roxas. He kept he gaze for a second before he looked away and continued talking to Roxas as they walked through a Dark Portal to head to Twilight Town for their daily ice cream ritual.

Longing. That was it.

Saix was longing for the days when he and Lea were still friends.


	14. M is for Matches

Ch.13-M is for Matches

**Yeah, I sometimes do this when I find matches. So far, though, I haven't burned myself. ...Or burned the house down. :D**

**Anyway, I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Lea likes matches; Isa's telling him he's gonna get burned.

* * *

Isa watched in mild irritation as Lea lit another match, watching the burning stick with fascination before quickly putting it out when it neared his fingers and repeating the process.

"Lea, put those down. You're gonna burn something down or worse, burn yourself."

"Nonsense, my dear Isa." Lea said as he blew out another match before lighting another. "I think I know how to control matches."

Isa rolled his eyes as Lea watched the flames with interest and was apparently too distracted as he suddenly dropped the burning match with a yelp.

"I told you." Isa sighed as Lea shook his finger before lightly touching his tongue to his forefinger.

"But fire likes me…" Lea stared sadly at his burned finger and as Isa stared at it, he determined that it wasn't that bad of a burn.

"Fire has no feelings." The bluenette explained as he took his boyfriend's hand to look at the burn more closely. "It cannot like nor dislike."

"But I know the emotions of fire. This fire was just a bit more passionate than the last one…"

"If you keep thinking like that, you're gonna become a pyromaniac and then where will you be? The burn's not that bad. All you need is some ice on it and a Band-Aid."

"Okay…" Lea said and was about to pull his hand away when Isa's grip tightened slightly. "Um, Is, you can let go now."

"But you're injured…"

"I got ice at home."

"I told you not to play with matches." Isa said, ignoring Lea's statement as he gently pressed his lips to the red-head's burn, making said boy blush slightly at the action. "Because if you play with fire, you can get burned."

* * *

**I was thinking about the line Isa said, "And then where will you be?" and a little voice in my head replied, "Jail. For burning down houses." :D It's so Lea to do that. Or maybe Axel would do it if someone pissed him off. :/ Oh, well. They're almost the same person. Anywhoo, next chapter is Neat.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**


	15. N is for Neat

Ch.14-N is for Neat

**Because to me, Isa seems like a neat kind of guy. :D And Lea is the opposite. Anyway, I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :)**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Isa likes things neat; Lea doesn't.

* * *

Isa was a neat person. He liked things to be orderly and clean and organized; he was an organized person after all. When he became friends with Lea, he had to learn that Lea was…a bit different in the head than he was.

"Lea, your room is a mess."

Lea, who was laying on his stomach on his bed watching TV while he ate some Pocky, glanced up at Isa blankly.

"Huh?"

"Your room. Clean it."

"I like it this way." Lea responded, looking back at the TV. "I know where everything is. Everything has a place and everything's in its place."

Isa, who was standing at the threshold to the red-head's room, put his hands on his hips like a mother. "Lea, I want your room clean in five seconds or I'm gonna take all your Pocky and other treats and burn them."

Lea instantly sat up, glaring at Isa. "You wouldn't dare."

Isa returned the glower. "You know I don't lie."

The red-head growled, deciding to do a staring contest with the bluenette, really thinking he could win.

"You got five seconds, Lea. Five….four….three…."

"All right, fine! I'll clean the dang room!" Lea grumbled to himself as he slid down from his bed. "Damn lycan….thinking he's the alpha male….I'll get him…."

Isa smiled triumphantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yeah. It was good to be him.

* * *

**Isa does think he's the alpha male. :D So does Saix, but Saix is whipped...thanks to Xemmy. XD And for those of you who don't know, Lycan is another name for a Werewolf. Next chapter is Opposites attract. Read and Review, please. :D**


	16. O is for Opposites attract

Ch.15-O is for Opposites attract

**yeah, this is based on the song, "Opposites attract" by...Paula abdul I think. I don't own the song. I just like it. I also don't own KH. Anyway, enjoy the cuteness. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Humor/romance

Sum: Opposites attract, right?

* * *

"Come on, it'll be totally fun!" Myde said as he walked beside Isa and Lea, holding hands with Ienzo.

"I am not going into Karaoke." Isa said.

"Come on, it does kinda sound like fun." Lea protested, trying to get the blue-haired teen to lighten up.

Isa glanced at his boyfriend before he sighed, deciding to give in. "Fine. One song. That's all we'll do."

Myde happily squealed like a girl and ran off, dragging Ienzo with him.

"I fear I did a bad thing." Isa sighed.

"Don't worry." Lea patted the boy on the back. "He'll pick a good song for us. Now, come on, let's go to the stage."

* * *

Isa stared at the song on the small screen, his eye twitching.

_Of course he picks THIS song._

"Hey, I've never heard this song." Lea said with a grin. "Can I start?"

"Be my guest." Isa sighed, deciding that he may as well get the humiliation of singing in front of the citizens of Radiant Garden over with.

"Cool." Lea grinned as the song began and he started to sing. "Baby, seems we never ever agree."

"You like the movies," Isa sighed. "And I like TV. I take things serious and you take 'em light. I go to bed early,"

"And I party all night." Lea happily danced around a little bit and Isa rolled his eyes.

"Our friends are sayin' we ain't gonna last." They both sang at the same time.

"Cuz I move slowly," Isa said.

"And baby I'm fast."

"I like it quiet,"

"And I love to shout."

"But when we get together," The two sang once again. "It just all works out. I take two steps forward, I take two steps back. We come together cuz opposites attract. And you know it ain't fiction, just a natural fact. We come together cuz opposites attract."

The two shook their heads.

"Who'da thought we could be lovers."

"She makes the bed," Lea smiled.

"And steals the covers." Isa glared at the red-head.

"She likes it neat,"

"And he makes it a mess. I take it easy."

"Baby, I get obsessed. She's got the money."

"And he's always broke. I don't like cigarettes,"

"And I like to smoke."

"Things in common just ain't one." The two sang again. "But when we get together we have nothin' but fun. I take two steps forward, I take two steps back. We come together cuz opposites attract. And you know it ain't fiction, just a natural fact. We come together cuz opposites attract."

"Baby, ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long." Isa glanced at Lea with a smile.

"You and me provin' everyone wrong." Lea pulled the bluenette closer to him.

"Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched."

"Don't really matter," The two put their foreheads together. "Cuz we're perfectly matched."

As the audience cheered, Myde held out his hand to Ienzo, who gave him a low five as the two smiled.

* * *

**Hmm...I have a feeling that Myde did this on purpose. :/ Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. :D Next chapter is Paper airplanes. Read and Review, please. :3**


	17. P is for Paper airplanes

Ch.16-P is for Paper airplanes

**Yeah, this story came about from me and my friend throwing paper airplanes to each other during my library period where I was stuck with Zexy for an hour and a half with nothing to do. So we amused ourselves by that.  
**

**Oh, yeah! Guess who got a PSP and BBS? ! I did! Woo, on Terra's story first, so I don't get to meet Lea and Isa yet. D: But I don't care, it makes me happy anyway!**

** Anyway, I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please. :D Because reviews make me happy.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Lea and Isa are throwing paper airplanes

* * *

Isa glanced down when something lightly hit his arm and noticed a small paper airplane next to him. He glanced up at the teacher then opened the airplane to see a quick sentence.

_**Hi, Isa. **__**J**_

Isa scowled slightly, knowing who had sent him the stupid thing and wrote something back before sending it back to Lea, who sat two rows across from him.

_**Stop throwing airplanes. I don't want to get in trouble.**_

Isa continued jotting down notes only to stop and sigh when something poked his arm. He looked at the airplane, wondering if he should just crumple it up and throw it away instead of looking at it. Bad judgment won out in the end.

_**You're always such a downer, Isa. You're too much like Ienzo. Loosen up a little!**_

_I'm not a downer. _Isa thought as he wrote back his reply, trying to end the little charade before he got in trouble.

_**I am NOT a downer. I am merely trying to make sure that I do not get detention like you.**_

Lea was a little put off by the response, but was not going to give up on his entertainment.

_**Well, I still think you should loosen up. All you do is go to school, study, do your homework, and go to bed. You never have any fun. Live a little bit!**_

Isa growled, glaring at the paper airplane. _I'll show you living a little, you little…_

Before Isa could reply, the 'entertainment' was taken away and the bluenette found himself staring at a very annoyed teacher.

"Throwing paper airplanes, Isa? I would suspected better of you. However I do and I feel you are not the only one in on this. Lea," The teacher looked at the red-head. "Detention. And you too, Isa, for joining his paper airplane throwing."

Isa blanched with a small whimper.

* * *

"I'm a horrible person." Isa moaned as he banged his head on the table. "I've never once had detention…"

"You've got detention, though!" Lea said with a grin. "Look at you, being a rebel already!"

Isa glared at his friend before he punched his arm, pushing Lea out of his seat.

"That's for being an idiot and throwing paper airplanes."

* * *

**Yeah, Isa has never had detention. He's one of those goody-goody people. Lea's used to detention. Anyway, next chapter is Quirk. :)**

**Read and Review because the button just loves to be clicked. XD**


	18. Q is for Quirk

Ch. 17- Q is for Quirk

**Yeah, so here's the next chapter for Lesa. :D I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. XD**

* * *

T

Friendship

Sum: Isa has a weird habit of staring at the moon.

* * *

Isa stared at the full moon that sat high in the sky outside his window before he quickly wrote down something on an open notebook in front of him only to resume his freaky staring once he was done.

Lea watched his friend, quite used to his blank staring at the moon, but this time it was just creepy.

"Why do you always stare at the moon like you're worshipping it?"

Isa was broken out of his trance by the question and he glanced at Lea over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always staring at it, even when it's the new moon. It's sorta creepy."

"I find the moon fascinating." Isa continued staring at the rock in the sky. "It is interesting how it goes through different phases and each phase has a different emotion within me."

"What are you, a werewolf?"

"I wish you could understand." Isa smiled a little. "The moon is an amazing specimen."

"Yeah, just don't go through scientific crap like Ienzo, all right?"

"Maybe someday…."

"Huh?" Lea stared at his friend, confused at the answer.

* * *

Saix stared at Kingdom Hearts blankly, but there was a serene look on his face.

"I thought you were up here."

Saix didn't turn around at the voice. "What do you require, Number Eight?"

"You're still into staring at things that remind you of the moon?" Axel walked up beside his old friend.

"No. Just pining for the heart I want."

Axel just barely caught the sarcasm in that sentence, but he was distracted by the notebook that Saix was holding; the old notebook he had as a Somebody.

"You have some pretty weird quirks, Isa."

Saix glanced at the pyro out of the corner of his eye before he smirked with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

* * *

**I think it's still cute how they call each other by their old names. :D Next chapter is Rhyme. Read and Review, please. XD**


	19. R is for Rhyme

Ch.18-R is for Rhyme

**...Yeah. I really have nothing to say about this. -.- I'm getting too short for Lesa. Sorry. This pairing is one I have to get used to. Anyway, I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Romance/humor

Sum: Lea is trying to find something that rhymes with Isa.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Lea stared at the paper before him as he leaned his chin on the desk with a frustrated look. "Dang, nothing rhymes with Isa's name. Isa, lesa, meesa, pizza, teasa, pena?"

Lea scribbled over the rhymes before banging his head on the desk.

"Why does my name have to rhyme with stuff and his can't?"

"What's this about rhyming?"

Lea jumped and quickly hid the paper as he looked at Isa in surprise.

"Hey…Isa…"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Lea grinned innocently but Isa obviously didn't fall for the act as he held out his hand impatiently. The red-head sighed before he reluctantly handed the page to the bluenette. "I was just trying to make a poem for you but nothing rhymes with your name, so….it's not really finished yet…."

Isa looked the paper over, noticing Lea's familiar scrawl.

_Roses are red, violets are blue. I love you, Isa. _

That was the end of the poem, which was probably the spot that Lea was stuck at. Isa gave a soft chuckle at the ripped off poem and Lea looked between being miffed and offended.

"What, you don't like it?"

"Lea, it doesn't matter that you need a rhyme in this. It's perfect as it is."

Lea perked up considerably as he grinned. "Really?"

"Yes." Isa returned the smile as he gave the red-head a quick kiss. "And besides, Lea rhymes with we and we wouldn't be 'we' without you, Lea."

"That's a silly rhyme, Isa." Lea chuckled, but he gave the bluenette a kiss anyway because he found the rhyme cute. "We wouldn't be 'we' without you, either."

* * *

**They're just so fluffly together sometimes and then I hear an 'aww' in my mind. :/ But I hear the same thing when I think of Ienzo and Myde being fluffly together. Anyway, next chapter is Swing. Read and Review, please. :D**


	20. S is for Swing

Ch.19-S is for Swing

**Yeah, seven more chapters of Lesa! ^w^ I hope you guys have enjoyed this unloved pairing! I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: They met at a swing set. "You pushed me off the swing set."

* * *

"Hey, Isa. Remember when we met?"

Isa rolled his eyes as he licked his ice cream, deciding not to answer.

"How long ago was that? Weren't we five?"

"Yes." Isa glanced at his friend. "You pushed me off the swing set."

Lea laughed. "Good times, good times."

* * *

_A five-year-old Isa idly swung back and forth on the swing, minding his own business as he watched the other kids play on the equipment nearby._

_A red-head suddenly walked up to the bluenette and the two stared at each other before the red-head abruptly pushed Isa off the swing and took the swing for himself._

_Isa stood up, brushing himself off, before he shoved the boy back and resumed his swinging on his swing._

_The red-head stared at the bluenette, obviously surprised that he had been pushed back, before he smiled as he stood up._

"_You're okay, kid. What's your name?"_

_Isa wondered why this weirdo was talking to him, but his parents had taught him manners, so he had to answer the question._

"_Isa."_

"_I'm Lea. L-e-a. Got it memorized?"_

_Isa stared at the kid blankly as Lea sat on the swing beside him and he wondered why the red-head hadn't done that before. He ignored him though as he continued to swing, Lea matching his movements._

"_Hey, Isa? Wanna be friends?"_

* * *

"You somehow appointed yourself as my friend." Isa remembered. "I never said yes to your question."

"But you were thinking it."

Isa snorted.

"Isn't it weird though? That we became friends over a swing? And now we're the bestest of buddies!"

"Bestest is not a word."

"Stop acting like Ienzo!" Lea playfully pushed his friend. "Hey, how did we meet Ienzo?"

"You took his book and threatened to burn it, but he took it back and hit you with it. You thought he was 'okay' after that."

"Oh, yeah." Lea smiled at the memory. "Nah, I like our meeting over a swing better."

* * *

**I think Lea has a one-track mind. That's why he's Axel's Somebody since they both have that trait. And spelling their names. :3 Next chapter is Tea. Read and Review, please. :D**


	21. T is for Tea

Ch.20-T is for Tea

**Yeah, here's the next chapter of Lesa. :3 Six more chapters to go. I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Friendship/humor

Sum: Lea didn't know that Isa liked tea.

* * *

Lea sighed as he stared at his homework, trying to figure out the problem without resorting to asking Isa.

"Where is he anyway?" Lea looked up to see that the seat where Isa had been was empty. "Isa?"

"What?" Isa walked back into the red-head's room, holding a cup of something steaming.

"Where'd you go?"

"To make some tea." Isa sat down, setting the cup beside him. "It's hard for me to concentrate without tea."

Lea stared at him before he leaned over and stared at the cup.

"Tea?"

"Yes. Green tea."

Lea looked at the cup of tea a bit longer before he stared at Isa skeptically.

"You know, sometimes I think you spend too much time with Ienzo."

"I spend ample time with him and with you. I like neither one of you better than the other."

"No, I meant you're getting his habits."

"Habits?" Isa took a small sip of his tea. "What habits?"

"That for one. And the fact that you're drinking tea. I didn't know you like tea."

"I like tea and it is not by spending time with Ienzo that I have come to like it. I've always liked it."

Lea raised an eyebrow before he gave up and sat back down, resuming his schoolwork.

"Well, that's never been established."

* * *

**I don't know why, but Isa strikes me as a tea lover like Ienzo/Zexion. Anyway, next chapter is Umbrella. R and R, please. XD**


	22. U is for Umbrella

Ch.21-U is for Umbrella

**Wow, five more chapters to go. :/ Then this shall be done. Anyway, I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Lea steals Isa's umbrella during a rainy day.

* * *

"Okay, do I really have to ask?" Isa glanced at the red-head beside him, holding an umbrella above his head to shield himself from the rain coming down.

Said red-head was walking brazenly in the open rain, obviously not caring that he was getting wet.

"What?" Lea looked at his friend.

"Why don't you have an umbrella?"

"Hmmm….." Lea glanced to the side as he tried to remember what happened to his umbrella. "I think it had an unfortunate accident with my box of matches…"

Isa decided not to say anything because he supposed he should have been expecting that sort of answer.

Lea looked at his friend before he smiled as an evil thought crossed his mind.

"Hey!" Isa said when Lea suddenly swiped his umbrella and ran off.

"Gotta catch me if ya want it!" Lea waved the umbrella tauntingly before he continued to run toward the school.

Isa watched his friend go before he walked toward a nearby tree and sat down.

He was not going to chase his friend through the rain without an umbrella.

_Oh, well. _The bluenette thought with a sigh. _The best kinds of friends are the ones who steal your umbrella and leave you stranded in the rain._

* * *

**Yup, the best kind of friend. :D Anyway, next chapter is Vow. Read and Review, please.**_  
_


	23. V is for Vow

Ch.22-V is for Vow

**For some reason, I loved doing this even though it's so tragic. I guess I just love the idea of doing how the duo became Nobodies differently. :/ Oh well.**

**I don't own KH. Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Friendship/angst

Sum: I vow to protect you, Lea.

* * *

Isa was searching for his friend as the people of Radiant Garden fled from the strange monsters that had suddenly decided to inhabit it.

"Lea!" Isa called as he looked for his friend. "Lea, where are you, you idiot? !"

"Isa? !" A familiar voice asked and Isa immediately glanced toward a nearby corner where he could see the tips of his friend's hair over the many black monsters surrounding him.

"Lea!" Isa ran toward his friend, picking up a pipe that was laying on the ground.

Whacking one of the monsters, Isa stood between Lea and the beasts with the pipe flipped backward and held backhand.

"Isa!" Lea held onto the back of his friend's shirt. "What are these things?"

"Let's focus on getting out of here." Isa hit a monster that decided to try and get closer to the duo. "Then we'll figure that out."

Lea looked between all the monsters, searching for a way out, and gasped when he saw one of the monsters sneaking up on Isa's blind spot.

"Isa, look out!"

Isa glanced to his left just as the monster leaped toward him.

"Isa!" Lea gasped when his friend kneeled down on one knee, clutching a hand to his badly bleeding forehead. "Isa!"

Isa quickly hit a monster that had jumped at the two distracted teens before he slowly stood up, removing that hand from his forehead as he tried to see past the blood in his eyes.

_I vow to protect you, Lea. _The bluenette thought determinedly as he continue to hit any monster foolish enough to get too close to him and Lea. _Even at the cost of my own life._

* * *

**Well...at least he kept his 'promise'. ),: Anyway, next chapter is Winner. Read and Review, please.**_  
_


	24. W is for Winner

Ch.23-W is for Winner

**Oh my god, guys! Three more chapters. D: And I just realized something! Why didn't I also think of a LeaxVen pairing? I'm in love with TerraVen, but that's natural. Why not LeaxVen? :3 Anyway, I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

T

Romance

Sum: Lea asks Isa what he's won.

* * *

Lea and Isa were, as usual, sitting atop the laboratory eating sea-salt ice cream while watching the sun set.

Lea finished his a bit faster than Isa and stared at the stick that he held.

"Huh….my stick says Winner."

Isa mildly glanced at the red-head.

"Lucky you." He said before returning to his ice cream.

He had been trying to get a winner stick for a long time, but he supposed that he had bad luck when it came to that.

"So…what do I win?"

Isa paused and stared at the red-head in surprise.

"You don't know?"

Lea shook his head innocently.

Of course he didn't.

Isa thought about it before he came up with an idea.

"Okay, to get your prize, you got to close your eyes."

"I get it _now_?" He asked in amazement, obviously wondering what prize could be given on top of a lab.

"Yes." Isa gave a nod.

Lea grinned a little and closed his eyes, eagerly waiting.

Gradually, Isa slid closer to the red-head before he very gently put his lips against Lea's.

The young pyro laughed when the bluenette pulled away.

"Maybe I should get a Winner stick more often."

* * *

**Nahhh...the cuteness... :3 Next chapter is Xerox. Read and Review, please.**


	25. X is for Xerox

Ch.24-X is for Xerox

**Ah, yeah, so this is really random. But you'll really laugh at it. And I'm sure you'll recognize some people. :3 Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: What else could amuse Lea more than a Xerox machine?

* * *

"Why, again, are you sitting on a Xerox machine?" Isa asked, trying to figure out what was going on in the mind of his red-headed friend.

Isa had been walking into the library to check out some books for his summer reading when he had come across his friend sitting on a Xerox machine.

"I was bored." Lea shrugged, looking at the pages that were coming out with a grin. "I'm gonna post these all around town and say they're Ienzo's."

"Are you really trying to get on his bad side?"

"Nah. Oooh, I should get Kairi to put her face against this! Or some flowers. I'm sure she'd love that."

"Lea, get down. You're embarrassing yourself."

"You mean I'm embarrassing you." Lea grinned cheekily as he swung his legs back and forth. "So….no. I'm not getting down. I wonder if Ienzo would like this?"

Isa sighed, knowing that there was no persuading his friend, and just thought he was lucky Lea kept his shorts on.

"Yo, Braig! Come over here!"

The black-haired guard stopped, staring at the two kids.

"What?"

"Come over here." Lea waved Braig over to him.

"Sorry. I gotta…get some research for Ansem."

"It'll only take a minute!"

Braig glanced toward the bookshelves before he slowly made his way over to Isa and Lea.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Run, Braig." Isa said neutrally.

"Huh?"

"Look, a Xerox machine!" Lea hopped down, pointing to the machine.

"Really? !" Braig went up to the machine and Isa face palmed, forgetting that Braig was as childish as Lea. "Woooww…..I'm gonna- -"

"Already did that."

Braig pouted before he perked up again. "Did ya try it the other way around?"

"No….I didn't. I never thought of that!"

"Stop giving him ideas!" Isa glared at the guard.

"We should do that!" Lea said eagerly.

"Don't encourage him!" Isa looked at his friend.

"Omigosh, I should do a funny face!" Braig looked at Lea with a laugh. "And then stick on Aeleus's back! Or even Dilan's!"

"You should!" Lea nodded enthusiastically as Braig stepped closer to the machine. "That'd be hilarious!"

"I know, right?" Braig put his hand on the machine and the top of it suddenly slammed down, making Braig yelp. "Ow, dammit! You vile machine!"

Braig pointed one of his Arrowguns at the device.

"You shall die now!"

Isa sighed, shaking his head while Lea laughed as Braig began to shoot the machine.

After that day, both Lea and Braig were never allowed near Xerox machines or any kind of scanner.

* * *

**Yeah, I just imagined that Lea and Braig are a lot alike in personality, so they'd be good friends or at least know each other pretty well. :D Hope you enjoyed the randomosity. Anyway, next chapter is Yarn. Read and Review, please.**


	26. Y is for Yarn

Ch.25-Y is for Yarn

**Oh wow...one more chapter. I'm glad people reviewed but am surprised this fandom doesn't have a lot of followers. ): Oh well. I'm also into LeaVen as well as this cause they're cute together. :3 Anyway, enjoy. Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Lea is bored enough to play with yarn.

* * *

Lea sighed, rolling a pencil back and forth as he stared at the table grumpily.

He was waiting for Isa to return with some sea-salt ice cream because the red-head had complained that he couldn't study without it. Total lie, but Isa believed it because he just wanted to help Lea with his math and go home. But now he was bored. His parents were out working and his older brother was out doing whatever he did during the day so he had no one to bother.

_I could ask Ienzo over…._The red-head mused as he flicked the pencil a bit too hard and it fell off the table. _But he's always with Myde…..Braig is doing whatever with Dolur…Dilan and Aeleus don't like me…..Kairi's with her grandma…._

"I'm bored! And boredom is something that I will not stand for!" Lea stood up and began to look around his house for something that he could do and soon found several balls of yarn in his mom's knitting basket. He picked a red one up, tossing it up and down before he threw it and was surprised when it bounced against a wall and came back to him. He grinned.

* * *

"Lea?" Isa looked around as he entered his friend's house, noticing that the red-head wasn't at the table anymore. "Lea, are you hoping to spook me again?"

The bluenette put the two ice cream sticks in the freezer so they wouldn't melt and began to look for his idiot of a friend.

"Lea, I'm serious. I wanna go home."

Isa stopped as he entered the living room, noticing a very peculiar sight.

"Lea, what are you doing?"

"I was playing with some yarn…and it tangled me…."

Indeed. Lea was tangled in his ball of red yarn so much so that he was laying on the ground, unable to stand up.

"And why were you playing with yarn?" Isa asked as he began to untangle his friend.

"I was bored." The red-head explained simply as he started to wiggle himself free of his confinement. "So there was nothing else to do…."

"I am never leaving you alone again."

"Why not?" Lea asked as he watched Isa begin to roll the yarn back up into its ball.

"You might burn the house down instead of playing with a ball of yarn like a cat."

* * *

**Hehe. I've always liked yarn. :D It's fun to play with. Anyway, last chapter is Zombie. :3 Read and Review, please.**


	27. Z is for Zombie

Ch.26-Z is for Zombie

**All right, so here's the last chapter of Lesa. :3 I'm glad people like it. Anyway, since this is over, why don't you guys go check out some of the stories I've made of the kids or Defeating Heartless? I've had fun with this and I really like this pairing. Hope you feel the same. :D I don't own KH.**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

T

Humor/friendship

Sum: Isa is not a morning person.

* * *

Lea wasn't a morning person. He hated getting up early, especially for school, but at least he was better than Isa.

Lea tiredly rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and began to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Just as he was sitting down, Isa came into the kitchen, stumbling around like a blind bat.

The blue-haired boy had spent the night at Lea's house the night before since it had been a Sunday and Lea's mom was super nice about having friend's over on a school night.

"You look like a zombie." Lea laughed as he watched his friend walk past him.

Isa stopped, staring at Lea unenthusiastically, before he rapidly shoved the red-head's bowl of cereal in his face.

"At least I can still do that." He said as he began to make himself a bowl of cereal as well while Lea wiped the milk and cereal pieces off his face.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with a jerk like you." Lea said as he stared at what was left of his breakfast.

"Because you can't stay away from me." Isa sighed as he sat across from the red-head. "And as I remember it, you became my friend not the other way around."

Lea shrugged, brushing off the comment. "So, why do you look like a zombie in the morning?"

"Cause I have low blood pressure, all right?"

"….What's that?"  
Isa rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity and replied sarcastically, "It's what makes me act like a zombie."

"Oooh…."

* * *

**Yeah, it's either low blood pressure or low blood sugar that makes people tired in the morning, but I think I'm right. :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Please Read and Review, please.**


End file.
